In order to insure stability of power supply to various electric loads, an automotive power supply device has been proposed that is provided with a redundancy function enabling supply of electric power to each electric load from at least any among a plurality of storage batteries. This redundancy function is configured to automatically supply electric power from another storage battery to each electric load when there is a voltage drop or a failure of one storage battery.
In recent years, automatic driving control devices that drive an automobile by driving a plurality of loads without depending on a driver have been put into practical use. In such an automatic driving control device, it is necessary to stably supply electric power to the automatic driving control device and each load in order to insure safe driving of the automobile.
JP 2012-240487A discloses an automotive power supply control device that can supply electric power to a large number of loads from a first power storage device and a second power storage device.
In the automotive power supply control device disclosed in JP 2012-240487A, when a power supply line between the first power storage device and the second power storage device and each load is disconnected, or in a ground fault state, it is not possible to stably supply electric power to each load. Therefore, it is not possible to stably supply electric power to the automatic driving control device.